theloudhousefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Easter Egg Me On
Due to today being Easter, I figured I could give the Loud's a little Easter fun. And what better way than with the classic Easter Egg Hunt? They all want a giant chocolate bunny, and they decide to use the hunt as a contest to see who gets it. Of course, it's anything goes here. Tomorrow was Easter in Royal Woods and the Loud kids were getting ready for the big celebration. "Tomorrow is Easter. And every year, we all get a lot of eggs and paint them the way we like them," said Lincoln. Lori painted an egg that looked like Bobby, Lana painted one that looked like Hops, Lola painted one to look like a unicorn, Lucy painted one to look like a ghost, Lisa painted one to look like Einstein, and so on. "Then our parents take the eggs and hide them for us to find them," Lincoln continued. "Kids! Are the eggs ready yet?" Lynn Sr. asked. "Almost!" said Lori. "Well, it's getting late, and they still need to dry off before we can hide them!" said Rita. "Of course, my sisters love Easter because of a certain something," said Lincoln. "I hope we get lots and lots of chocolate!" said Lola. "Me too!" said Leni. "As do I," Lisa concurred. "My sisters are crazy for chocolate," said Lincoln. It's true. His sisters couldn't help it whenever they saw chocolate. It was a delight for them. "Maybe the Easter Bunny will bring loads of it," said Lana. "Pshaw. This hare you speak of is very unlikely to leap at the proper velocity to gather enough confectionaries to every abode on the planet," said Lisa. "Why do you always gotta ruin everything with big brain realist?" Lana wondered. "Hey, Lor, don't you think you might be a little too old for this egg hunting shtick?" Luna asked. "You kidding? I wouldn't wanna be left out on the fun! I may be a teenager, but I'm still a kid at heart," said Lori. "Besides, jellybeans and chocolate galore only come once a year." As soon as they were done with their eggs, they dried them off, gave them to their parents, and went up to bed. That night, while their parents were hiding the eggs around as much as they could, someone else was coming to the Loud House. The next day, the kids all woke up. "The Easter Bunny!" said the twins. "Bunny!" said Lily. "Still no such thing," said Lisa. Leni came out of her room in a cute little bunny outfit to celebrate the holiday. "I totes wanted to wear a little something festive for the eggs," she said. "Well, if ol' Peter Cottontail were here, I think you'd be his perfect match," Luan joked and giggled. "Who's Peter? I thought we got a visit from the Easter Bunny," said Leni. The kids all got their baskets ready and raring to go for the egg hunt. Their dad was wearing his Easter tie. "So, you kids all set to hunt down your little oval shaped friends?" Lynn Sr. asked. "We hid them extra well this year," said Rita. "Oh, we'll find every last one of them," said Lynn. "Even if we have to look into the dead of night!" said Lana. "That'll give me an unfair advantage," said Lucy. "We're gonna look smarter, not harder," said Lincoln. "Knowing Leni, that'll be easier said than done for her," Lisa retorted. "What?" Leni asked. They all stepped outside, and the girls looked on amazed at what they were seeing. They saw a giant chocolate bunny, right on their driveway. Vanzilla was parked in the garage. "O...M...G..." Leni gushed. "That is literally the biggest chocolate bunny I've ever seen," said Lori. "Mother and Father have pulled out all the stops for this," said Lisa. "It's looking at us right now," said Lana. "And it's telling me to take a bite out of it!" said Lola. She was drooling, unlikely princess behavior, and about to take a bite out of it when Lori grabbed her. "Whoa whoa whoa! First born, first bite," she said. "Hey, I've been eating healthy for too long now! I gotta have something to satisfy my sweet tooth!" said Lynn. "I could make an awesome album cover with this!" said Luna. The girls then started arguing over who should get the egg. "See what I mean when I said my sisters love chocolate?" Lincoln asked the viewers. The girls then stopped fighting and Lori got an idea. "Listen up. I have an idea. We'll have a contest by using the egg hunt. Whoever finds the most eggs-" she was explaining until Lisa interrupted her. "Actually, it's whomever," she corrected. Lori, slightly irked, continued, "Whomever finds the most eggs will win the bunny for theirs to keep. Deal?" "Deal!" the other sisters agreed. "Are you ready to do this or what?" Lincoln asked. "Ready!" said the sisters. They all got to their starting positions. "Okay, kids, good luck finding every last one of them," said Lynn Sr. "Thankfully, we have a counter here courtesy of Lisa to let us know how many eggs are remaining out there," said Rita. There were 60 eggs in all. "On your marks...get set..." the parents started. The eagerness of getting the bunny was too much for the sisters and they all took a headstart. "GO!!!" they all shouted for their parents. "This won't end well," said Lynn Sr. Lincoln wasn't as big on chocolate as his sisters, so he wasn't in a rush to find an egg. "Let's see. Where to start?" he wondered. The sisters were frantically looking. Even little Lily was going ga-ga and cuckoo. "Egg!" she cheered as she found one on the swing. "Woo! Got one right up here!" said Lynn holding one she found on the roof next to the chimney. "Ha ha! Found one!" said Lana. She found hers in the fireplace where she was covered in soot. "Eggs. Eggs. Eggs. Where are those eggs?" Luan asked. She then saw one in Geo's hamster ball. "Sorry, Geo. But I need your little friend there. I wouldn't want you two to crack under pressure," she told the hamster. The sisters were hard at work searching for as many eggs as possible. Lincoln was looking inside the house and checked behind the photo he and his sisters took for their parents' anniversary and found one of his own. "Ah. Toby Rochelle III. That was a good hiding spot my parents gave you," he said. As he put it in the basket, he was just about to spot another one over on the stairs, but Lola pounced him and held him down. "I want an Easter egg! I want an Easter egg! I want an Easter egg! I want an Easter egg!" she chanted. She was holding Lincoln down and spun him around and around and around. "How'd I get into this mess?" Lincoln wondered as Lola threw him down. "I want one!" Lola cried. She took notice of the one on the stairs and got it. "Here we go," she said. "Good find," Lincoln groaned in pain. Leni checked in the garage and found on under Vanzilla. It was the one shaped like Bobby. "I hope Lori doesn't mind if I find this one," she said. Lori took notice and frowned. "I wanted to find the egg that looks like Boo-Boo Bear," she sighed. Luna was looking around in the backyard and checked the shed. "One way or another, I'm gonna find it. I'm gonna get it get it get it," she said. She found the egg that looked like a ghost that Lucy made. "And that's one down, who knows how many to go," said Luna. Just then, Lucy was right in front of her. "I believe that's mine," she said. Luna yelped and dropped the egg and Lucy caught it. "Its soul must not be let loose. It would not count if that were to happen," said Lucy. Lisa calculated all of the possible hiding places her parents would hide each of the eggs. "Hmm. Yes. All of our technicolor hen fruit should be found in these various locations. Knowing my folks all too well, I have this hunt in the bag," said Lisa. "Bag? You're using a basket," said Leni. "Do I even have to explain that one?" Lisa asked. She checked under the beds of all her siblings, but only found one that looked like an 8-bit character under Lincoln's bed. "Maybe they're onto my genius tactics," said Lisa. "Only one of the locations had one." Lana came out of the toilet and shouted, "FOUND ONE!" Why her parents would put one in the toilet, one would not know. Lori then found three eggs, each of which were lying in the sandbox. "Three in a row! Chocolate bunny, here I come!" she cheered. However, Luan popped from a corner and activated a rope that caused Lori to trip over it and spin around in rapid circles. "WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Lori cried. She dropped her Easter basket the moment she tripped, but no eggs were harmed. This was to buy Luan some time to get rid of one of her bigger competitors for the while. "Looks like you're at the end of your rope!" Luan punned and laughed. Lincoln looked around in the kitchen and saw one between Charles and Cliff's dishes. "Hiding in plain sight, eh? That was a clever tactic," he said. He grabbed it and put it in his basket. He then went back outside and passed Lynn without noticing. The two of them were looking close by for eggs. "Ho ho. What's this?" Lynn asked as she spotted one. "This seems kinda familiar," said Lincoln. He felt like he had searched with Lynn in this spot before. Walt was singing a nice little ditty in his cage and Luna found an egg in there. "Now I know why the caged bird sings. To signal me that an egg is in there," she said. Soon enough, there were lots more eggs found by each of the sisters. Lincoln was having a good time, too. Soon enough, there were only 10 eggs left. "Only 10 eggs left, kids!" said Lynn Sr. The sisters were frantically searching for the last remaining eggs so they could get their hands on that bunny. "Here, eggy eggy eggy!" said Leni. She spotted one right next to Lola's princess car. But Lola snagged it before she could pick it up. "My car, my egg!" said Lola. "No fair, Lola! I found it first!" Leni complained. "Anything goes when chocolate's involved," said Lola. Lucy was about to pick up the Einstein egg hidden in the furnace, but Lana came out with it. "That's another one!" said Lana. "Growl..." Lucy commented in what might be anger. Luna was just about to pick one up that she found in her guitar case, but Lynn took it away from her. "Sorry, but I gotta give 110% for the big prize," said Lynn. "Hey, not cool!" said Luna. Luan was about to get her hands on an egg that was hidden in the back of Mr. Coconuts. "Thanks, Mr. Coconuts. I know you were ready to come out of your shell," Luan punned. "No problem, toots," Mr. Coconuts told her in her words. But while she wasn't looking, Lily grabbed it, giggled, and crawled away. "Hey!" said Luan. "No truer words," Mr. Coconuts agreed. Lisa had just found one inside her machine, but she also found Lori in it. "Ha ha! Now I should be in the lead!" said Lori. "Ooh, that dirty woman!" said Lisa. "You talkin' to me?" Lana asked walking by. Leni found one egg inside the attic, Lucy found one inside the oven, Luna found one under the kitchen table, Luan found one behind the TV, and Lisa found one in one of Lily's bottles. With that, all the eggs were found. "And that's it! The hunt is over!" said Rita. "Come bring the eggs over and we'll count them!" said Lynn Sr. The sisters all rushed over to have their eggs counted. "You might as well give up now. I won this hands down," said Lola. "We'll see about that," said Lisa. "I am literally the winner. You'll see," said Lori. "Let's start with Lori," said Rita. Lori brought her eggs and they were all counted for. "That's five eggs," said Lynn Sr. "Only five? I thought I found more than that," said Lori. "My turn!" said Leni. She had her eggs counted at five as well. "Five against five? Did I win?" Leni asked. All the sisters had their eggs counted at just five. "Only five for all of us?" Lana asked. "There's something weird going on here," said Lynn. "Yeah. Something smells rotten here, and it ain't the eggs," said Luan. Just as the girls were about to fight again with their usual fight cloud, Lincoln said, "Ahem!" They all turned and saw Lincoln with his basket. "Now it's Lincoln's turn," said Rita. They counted his eggs and he had the remaining 10 eggs. "Ten eggs! Lincoln found the most!" said Lynn Sr. "LINCOLN WON?!" the girls gasped. "Congratulations, Lincoln," said Lynn Sr. "Looks like I'll be getting the giant chocolate bunny," said Lincoln. He walked over to his prize. There it was. The giant chocolate bunny sitting there waiting to be claimed by Lincoln. "Hello, my big friend," said Lincoln. The girls couldn't believe it. "He gets all that chocolate?" Luna asked. "But he doesn't like it that much," said Lynn. "I guess he'll be getting more of a craving for it now," said Lana. "I wanted it so much," said Lola. Lincoln unwrapped the ribbon around the bunny and said to his sisters, "Hey! Aren't you guys gonna help me with this? I can't eat it all myself!" "Huh?" the girls asked. "I know how much you love chocolate and I want you to have some of the bunny with me," said Lincoln. "You're letting us have some of your chocolate bunny?" Leni asked. "Of course. I don't wanna be selfish," said Lincoln. "Selfish. That's how we were acting. We were so eager to win the hunt, we forgot about having it together," said Lori. "We were definitely gonna eat it all ourselves if one of us won," said Lucy. "And can you blame us? Chocolate is so good," said Leni. "You know, I think it's a good thing Lincoln won. He's sharing the prize with us," said Lori. "Awesome of ya, bro," said Luna. They all hugged him and thanked him for the offer. "Happy Easter, sisters," said Lincoln. "Happy Easter, Lincoln," said his sisters. "Well, what are we waiting for?" Lola asked. "Yeah! Better choco-''late'' than never!" said Luan. They all rushed over and dove into the yummy rabbit. In the end, they all had chocolate on their faces and clothes. "That was so good," said Lori. "Goo-goo," said Lily. "Thanks for the bunny, mom and pop," said Luna. "Come on. We should go and start sorting out the jellybeans," said Lola. "I call the green ones!" said Lana. As they headed on in, Rita and Lynn Sr. were talking about something. "Think we should tell them we had no idea where that giant chocolate bunny came from?" Lynn Sr. asked. "I don't think any of them would believe us besides the twins and Lily. But I do wonder that myself," said Rita. They looked at the receipt they got from Super Mart and only had an order of five dozen eggs. Nothing on there about a giant chocolate bunny. "Well, now that the hunt's over, I can use these eggs tomorrow to make one gigantic omelet that will last us until Memorial Day," said Lynn Sr. "If the eggs don't spoil by then," said Rita. As they stepped inside, there was someone looking about and popping out of the bushes. It had long floppy ears, whiskers, and a colorful bow tie and outfit. It was the Easter Bunny. "You know," he said to the viewers, "those kids get more eggs-travagant every year. Especially those girls going ga-ga for my masterpiece I left out. And I think that guy with the necktie is a fan of mine. Oh well. Time to get ready for next year." With that, he hopped off into the sunset, having done his job. And maybe next year, he would leave out something less appealing than chocolate so the sisters wouldn't go through that again. THE END Betcha didn't know I borrowed some elements from the Looney Tunes short "Easter Yeggs" with Lola beating up Lincoln for an egg and Luan tripping Lori over with a rope. * I had Lori involved in the hunt because if there's anything I've seen in moments like the ending to A Tale of Two Tables, that flashback in 11 Louds a Leapin', and the end of Party Down, it's that she's still a kid at heart and loves to let it out every now and then. * There's also a reference to the recent episode Shell Shock with Lincoln calling an egg he finds "Toby Rochelle III" based on the experience that happens. * One moment in the episode resembles Lincoln and Lynn looking for eggs that was recreated in The Whole Picture. Category:Episodes